Console
Console is a developer interface in Don't Starve. Players can open a console menu by pressing ~'' (for Windows users) or ''§ (for Mac Users). However, the feature must be enabled in the file below first: \Klei\DoNotStarve\settings.ini Opening settings.ini, players should make the following changes: MISC ENABLECONSOLE = true Also, players may not install Mods which may conflict with the console opening button. Otherwise, players will fail to open console menu. If players find great difficulties in using Console tools, players may use Testing Tool Mod as an alternative. Debug Spawn DebugSpawn in the console is the mostly used by players. It can spawn unimplemented features like Unimplemented/Speculated Characters and Unimplemented/Speculated Items. Players can also spawn other entities too. For example, if a player wants to spawn a Deerclops, he/she has to open the console and type DebugSpawn("deerclops"). Nevertheless, players are noticed that the entity name should follow the file name under \Don't Starve\data\scripts\prefabs. If players want to spawn a Treeguard, players should type DebugSpawn("leif") as the file name of Treeguard is leif.lua. Spawn multiple items at once The follow the instructions below to spawn 40 items. Substitute '' by the technical code name of the item, players can look these codes up below in paragraph "List of Debug Spawn". Step 1: Open console Step 2: Enter this code: ''for x=1, 40 do DebugSpawn("") end Step 3: Press Enter/Return to execute code. List of Debug Spawn 'Characters' * DebugSpawn("Wilson") * DebugSpawn("Willow") * DebugSpawn("Wendy") * DebugSpawn("Wolfgang") * DebugSpawn("Wickerbottom") * DebugSpawn("Wes") * DebugSpawn("Lockedwes") * DebugSpawn("Woodie") * DebugSpawn("Wilton") * DebugSpawn("Waxwell") (Only In Surprise! Story Mode Preview) 'Structures' Maxwellian * DebugSpawn("adventure_portal") * DebugSpawn("teleportato_base") * DebugSpawn("teleportato_box") * DebugSpawn("teleportato_crank") * DebugSpawn("teleportato_potato") * DebugSpawn("teleportato_ring") * DebugSpawn("maxwellthrone") * DebugSpawn("Maxwellkey") * DebugSpawn("Maxwelllock") * DebugSpawn("marbletree") * DebugSpawn("maxwellhead") * DebugSpawn("maxwelllight") Nature * DebugSpawn("tree") * DebugSpawn("pond") * DebugSpawn("sapling") * DebugSpawn("pighouse") 'Mobs' Hostile *DebugSpawn("snowman')'' * DebugSpawn("spider") * DebugSpawn("slurtle')'' * DebugSpawn("spiderwarrior") * DebugSpawn("merm") * DebugSpawn("knight") * DebugSpawn("bishop") * DebugSpawn("spiderqueen") * DebugSpawn("tentacle") * DebugSpawn("tallbird") * DebugSpawn("hound") * DebugSpawn("firehound") * DebugSpawn("icehound") * DebugSpawn("krampus") * DebugSpawn("walrus") * DebugSpawn("ghost") * DebugSpawn("leif") * DebugSpawn("deerclops") Neutral * DebugSpawn("bee") * DebugSpawn("beefalo") * DebugSpawn("frog") * DebugSpawn("penguin')'' * DebugSpawn("pigman") * DebugSpawn("koalefant_summer") * DebugSpawn("koalefant_winter") '''Passive * DebugSpawn("butterfly") * DebugSpawn("crow") * DebugSpawn("rabbit") 'Other' * DebugSpawn("abigail") * DebugSpawn("pigking") * DebugSpawn("maxwell") * DebugSpawn("smallmeat") * DebugSpawn("meat") ---- Other Commands Reveal complete map To reveal the complete map follow these steps: Step 1: Open console Step 2: Enter following code: minimap = TheSim:FindFirstEntityWithTag("minimap") Step 3: Press the Enter/Return key to execute code Step 4: Enter following code: minimap.MiniMap:ShowArea(0,0,0, 10000) Step 5: Press the Enter/Return key to execute code God mode To enable godmode folow these steps: Step 1: Open console Step 2: Enter the following code: GetPlayer().components.health:SetInvincible(true) Step 3: Press Enter to execute code Set Max Health To change your Max Health follow these steps: Step 1: Open console Step 2: Enter the following code: GetPlayer().components.health:SetMaxHealth(300) Step 3: Press Enter to execute code You now have 300 health (at first it seems like it did nothing, but get hit, and it will show you your new max health). Test Adventure Levels Players can use Console to test adventure levels. Opening the console menu, players have to type TestAdventureLevel(#), it will transfer players from Sandbox Mode to Adventure Mode. Also, the codes only work in Sandbox Mode. Therefore, players have to make themselves dead and get back to the Sandbox Mode, then type the codes again. Category:Game Files